Transporter
Transporter v1.0 Nowa wersja strony zbudowana. --Blacksmith of Time thumb|Stanowiska w transporterze około 2267r. thumb| Transporter TAS. thumb| Platforma trnsportera okrętu klasy Galaxy. Transporter, jest urządzeniem umożliwiającym podprzestrzenne przemieszczenie przedmiotów pomiędzy dwoma punktami. Przemieszczenie takie następuje niemal natychmiastowo. Transportery umożliwiają dematerializację transmisję a następnie odtworzenie przenoszonego obiektu. Proces taki nazywa się potocznie przesyłem. Historia: thumb|Platforma transportera na okręcie klasy NX thumb| Konsola transportera okrętu klasy NX thumb| Ulepszona wersja transportera okrętów NX. Technologia Transportera używana jest przez wiele Cywilizacji na obszarze całej Galaktyki. Twórcą pierwszego Ziemskiego transportera był Emory Erickson, który w 2121 roku dokonał pierwszego przesyłu. Pierwszy w pełni użytkowy transporter został zbudowany jeszcze przed rokiem 2139. Wprowadzenie transportera do powszechnego użytku wywołało liczne kontrowersje. Odnoście jego bezpieczeństwa oraz celowości stosowania. Rozważania na temat transportera często wykraczały po za granice naukowe takie jak zdrowie osoby przesyłanej, kończąc się na aspektach metafizycznych. Część przeciwników tej technologii w rozważaniach swych wysuwała argument braku pewności czy osoba przesłana jest nadal ta samą istota ludzką czy też może już jej klonem podczas gdy pierwowzór zginą w czasie transportu. Ten typ argumentów miał na celu uderzenie w sferę moralną ludzi pomijając wszelkie argumenty naukowe oraz ekonomiczne (ENT: Daedalus). thumb|[[Emory Ericson z córką.]] Data wynalezienia transportera podana w serialu Star Trek: Enterprise jest sprzeczna z informacjami wynikającymi z serialu Star Trek: The Next Generation. W odcinku „The Masterpiece Society” załoga U.S.S Enterprise-D przybywa do ludzkiej kolonii na planecie Maab IV. Pomimo iż kolonia ta założona była „przed 200 laty”, jej mieszkańcy nie znają technologii transportera. Przyjmując czas powstania kolonii na 200 lat wstecz okazuje się że założyciele kolonii Moab IV nie słyszeli o transporterze w roku 2168 czyli w 30 lat po wynalezieniu transportera i 15 po jego zamontowaniu na okręcie Enterprise (NX-01). Jednakże rozbieżność tą można wyjaśnić w stosunkowo prosty sposób. Określenie 200 lat nie musi oznaczać precyzyjnej daty powołania kolonii a jedynie jej przybliżenie. Tak więc kolonia mogła powstać przed 215 laty co przy locie z ziemi wynoszącym kolejnych 10 do 15 lat wyjaśnia nieznajomość tego rodzaju technologii przez mieszkańców kolonii. Możliwe jest również zatracenie tego typu wiedzy przez kolonistów w związku z nieposiadaniem takiego urządzenia. Kolejna informacja kanoniczna niezgodna z datą wynalezienia transportera (ENT: Daedalus), pochodzi z odcinka TAS: The Terratin Incident. Zamieszkujący planetę Terra 10 koloniści dysponują transporterem mimo że przybyli do kolonii w roku 2069 i nie utrzymywali później kontaktów z Ziemią. Można sądzić że pierwotnie koloniści nie znali tej technologii jednak wynaleźli ją równolegle do Ziemian na terenie kolonii. Jest to jedyne wytłumaczenie umożliwiające zgodność informacji podanych w tym odcinku z (ENT: Daedalus). Enterprise NX-01 był jednym z pierwszych okrętów Ziemskiej Gwiezdnej Floty, wyposażonych w Transporter pozwalający przesyłać istoty żywe. Początkowo transporter używany był raczej sporadycznie. Do powszechnego użytku Transporter wszedł w trakcie eksploracji niebezpiecznego rejonu „Delphic Expanse”. Pierwsze transportery były urządzeniami stosunkowo zawodnymi, przez co większość z nich nie była przeznaczona do transportu istot żywych. Stanowiły one zbyt durze ryzyko dla życia bądź zdrowia, wypadki z transporterami zdarzały się również znacznie później. Nawet w późniejszym okresie gdy transporter był w powszechnym użyciu jako bezpieczny i szybki środek transportu, wiele ras, w tym ludzie zachowali alternatywne sposoby przemieszczania. W okresie powszechnego użycia transporterów, zdiagnozowano pojawienie się skutków ubocznych tego typu przemieszczania. Pierwszą zdiagnozowaną chorobą była „Psychoza Przesyłowa”, po raz pierwszy pojawiła się ona w 2209 roku (TNG: Realm of Fear), jakkolwiek i w okresie wcześniejszym występował paranoiczny strach przed transporterem: Doktor McCoy (Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Znaczenie transportera rosło wraz z rozwojem Gwiezdnej Floty, oraz rosnącą liczbą misji eksploracyjnych na nieznane obszary Galaktyki. Transporter upraszczał prowadzenie misji zwiadowczych i badawczych na powierzchni planet uwalniając załogę od konieczności lotu promem. W przypadku sytuacji zagrożenia zdrowia bądź życia przebywających na powierzchni członków załogi, mogli być oni niemal natychmiast przetransportowani na okręt (ENT: Strange New World). Okres rozwoju technologii przesyłu ludzi i przedmiotów przypada na XXIV wiek. Wtedy to wynaleziono metodę przesyłu ludzi pomiędzy dwoma miejscami bez konieczności udawania się do hali transportera. Tego typu przesył jest niezwykle użyteczny przy przesyłaniu osób bezpośrednio do ambulatorium. Zasada przesyłu jest analogiczna do zwykłej procedury przesłania osoby na platformę transportera, pochłania jednak dwukrotnie więcej energii gdyż w istocie są to dwa następujące po sobie przesyły. W XXIX wieku, Gwiezdna Flota wynalazła Transporter Temporalny. Działa on na zasadzie zbliżonej do wcześniej znanego urządzenia, pozwala jednak na przesyłanie osoby po miedzy różnymi punktami w czasie (ENT: Shockwave). Podstawowa zasada działania transportera używanego przez Federację, jest analogiczna do urządzeń stosowanych prze inne rasy. Cechą wyróżniającą jest niebieski kolor wiązki przesyłającej (w późniejszym okresie zakres kolorystyczny wiązki podlegał zmianom, w czasach The Next Generation pojawiały się w niej elementy złote. Działanie: Większość wywodzących się z kwadrantów Alfa I Beta ras, które na przestrzeni XXIV wieku przemierzały kosmos znała I stosowała technologię transportera. Transporter był niezwykle użyteczny przy przenoszeniu zaopatrzenia i personelu na niewielką odległość, np. z okrętu na powierzchnię planety lub w kierunku przeciwnym. Transporter niemal całkowicie zastąpił małe pojazdy i promy w transporcie ludzi pomiędzy miejscami na planecie. Przemieszczanie się bez użycia pojazdów umożliwiało szybszy dostęp do dowolnego miejsca zasięgu wiązki transportującej bez konieczności dostosowywania się do częstotliwości pojawiania się tradycyjnych środków lokomocji. Benjamin Sisko oraz Harry Kim używali transportera w czasie swej nauki w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty w San Francisco by odwiedzać rodziców w Nowym Orleanie i Południowej Karolinie (DS9: Explorers, VOY: Non Sequitur). Za poprawne funkcjonowanie, naprawy oraz obsługę transportera odpowiada Szef Transprtera. Na okręcie U.S.S Enterprise-D funkcję tą pełnił Miles O’Brien, późniejszy główny inżynier stacji Deep Space 9. W serialach i filmach często zdarzało się iż służbę przy konsoli pełnili przypadkowi oficerowie działu technicznego (TNG) bądź tzw. Redschirt (TOS). W XXIV wieku możliwe było sterowanie transporterem z innych konsoli komputerowych niż tylko tej w hali transportera. Do zdalnego uaktywnienia transportera mogą być użyte specjalne noszone na ramieniu ratunkowe opaski transportujące, komunikatory oraz montowane w pojazdach transpondery. Zdalna aktywacja transportera stosowana jest w sytuacjach kryzysowych oraz w wypadku gdy cała załoga opuszcza okręt macierzysty (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, TNG: Realm of Fear, DS9: The Jem’Hadar). Proces przesłania przedmiotu bądź osoby za pomocą transportera składa się z kilu etapów. Jako pierwsze następuje ustawienie ordynatów miejsca docelowego, w czasie tego procesu specjalne namierzające skanery weryfikują i programują miejsce docelowe. Następnie przesyłany obiekt, bądź istota są skanowane na poziomie kwantowym przy pomocy skanera molekularnego. Pochodzące ze skanera dane zostają przetworzone przez Kompenstor Heisenberga, określający położenie wszystkich subatomowych fragmentów przedmiotu bądź też istoty podlegającej przeniesieniu. Stworzona w ten sposób mapa struktury fizycznej przesyłanego obiektu zostaje rozłożona na biliony kiloquadów danych w procesie dematerializacji i przekształcona w strumień materii. W czasie przygotowywania przez system przesyłu, strumień materii przechowywany jest w buforze wzorca. Takie zachowanie wzorca przesyłanej osoby pozwala na odtworzenie jej struktury w razie niepowodzenia procesu przesyłu. Bufory mają ponadto za zadanie korygować zmianę położenia przesyłanego obiektu, osoby tak by nie doszło do zniekształcenia jego struktury biologiczno fizycznej. W trakcie samego transportu strumień energii przesyłany jest do miejsca docelowego przy pomocy częstotliwości podprzestrzennej. W czasie przesyłu obsługa transportera obserwuje częstotliwość transmisji w celu uniknięcia kontaktu z promieniowaniem, bądź innym sygnałem. W razie wystąpienia zakłóceń uniemożliwiających bezpieczny przesył, grożących dezintegracją lub zniekształceniem sygnału osoba przesyłana jest ściągana ponownie na platformę transportera. Przesyłany sygnał ochraniany jest przez pierścień graniczny przesyłu (ACB). Osłania on przesyłany sygnał umożliwiając transport w Warp, powstrzymuje jednocześnie przed rozpadem lub zniekształceniem dane natrafiające na osłony umożliwiające jedynie częściowe przenikanie. Początkowo technologia przesyłu uniemożliwiała osobie przesyłanej wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Sytuacja zmieniła się w latach siedemdziesiątych bądź osiemdziesiątych XXIII wieku, postęp technologiczny umożliwił wykonywanie osobom przesyłanym ograniczonego zakresu ruchów. ‘’ Z wyjątkiem jednej bądź dwóch sytuacji, wszystkie osoby przesyłane w serialach ENT, TOS oraz TAS były nieruchome. Taka sama sytuacja miała miejsce w Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Począwszy od Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, przesyłane osoby poruszały się bądź nawet prowadziły konwersację.’’ Zasady bezpieczeństwa: Podobnie jak inne technologie używane przez Gwiezdną Flotę, transporter posiada własne zasady bezpieczeństwa, protokoły oraz procedury postępowania. W sytuacjach kryzysowych, wiele z tych zasad może zostać zmodyfikowanych lub nawet pominiętych. Jeden z protokołów bezpieczeństwa ochrania przesyłany obiekt od rozpoczęcia dematerializacji, przed ingerencją zewnętrzną w przesyłaną wiązkę. Ochrona ta obejmuje zarówno ochronę przed ingerencją za pomocą silnej wiązki energetycznej, takiej jak fazer jak również przed ingerencją fizyczną (ENT: Broken Bow, TOS: Bread and Circuses, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, TNG: A Matter of Perspective, TNG: The Most Toys). W początkowym okresie stosowania transportera tego typu osłona nie była stosowana. Materia zewnętrzna mogła zostać w sposób przypadkowy pochwycona przez wiązkę przesyłającą i przesłana bądź złączona z przesyłanym obiektem (ENT: Strange New World). W XXIV wieku na wszystkich okrętach Federacji stosowane były Biofiltry. Miały one na celu dekontaminacje przenoszonych obiektów oraz prewencyjne zatrzymywanie niepożądanych substancji, patogenów oraz pewnych form promieniowania włączając w to promieniowanie tetha (VOY: Macrocosm, Night). Pomimo iż biofiltry dokonują ogólnej dekontaminacji w czasie każdego transportu, usunięcie pewnych grup substancji wymaga dokonywania każdorazowej kalibracji filtrów podnoszącej ich efektywność. Kalibracja taka odbywa się w zależności od środowiska z jakiego dokonywany jest przesył oraz rodzajów niepożądanych substancji w nim występujących. Biofiltry nie są w stanie odfiltrować pewnej konkretnej grupy substancji oraz patogenów jak i większości rodzajów energii psychicznej (TNG: Lonley Among Us, Power Play). Biofiltry wykrywały i unieszkodliwiały transportowaną broń oraz materiały wybuchowe (TNG: Realm of Fear, Schizoid Man). Pomijając sytuacje krytyczne protokoły bezpieczeństwa uniemożliwiają przesył obiektów bądź ludzi w czasie lotu w Warp (TNG: The Shizoid Man). Rodzaje Transportera: thumb|left|Transporter z czasów TOS Niemal wszystkie okręty Gwiezdnej Floty wyposażone były w co najmniej jedno stanowisko transportera. Liczba transporterów na poszczególnych okrętach Gwiezdnej Floty jest zróżnicowana. Większość promów dysponuje jednym transporterem podczas gdy okręt Klasy Galaxy posiada ich aż dwadzieścia (TNG: 11001001). Wizualna forma przesyłu różni się zależnie od rasy, która wytworzyła transporter oraz jego modelu. Stosowane przez Federację w drugiej połowie XXIII wieku transportery emitowały „snop” złotych iskier podczas gdy Urządzenia Klingonów w analogicznym okresie emitowały złotą mgłę. W latach osiemdziesiątych XXIII wieku transportery obu ras upodobniły się do siebie w obu wypadkach emitując efekt mgły. W ziemskich transporterach była ona niebieska a Klingońskich żółto złota. XXIV wieczne Ziemskie transportery emitowały niebieskie i białe iskry. Transportery Klingonów wytwarzały czerwono pomarańczowe iskry podczas gdy Romulańskie miały kolor zielony. Transportery stosowane przez Kardasjan i Ferengich wytwarzały pomarańczowo czerwone wiry, natomiast w transporterach Borg wiry te były zielone. Stosowane przez poszczególne rasy transportery różniły się od siebie prędkością przesyłu. Najszybszym z obecnie znanych transporterów jest niewątpliwie urządzenie stosowane przez wywodzących się z Kwadrantu Gamma Łowców, w porównaniu do tego urządzenia technologia Federacji była niezwykle powolna (DS9: Captive Pursuit). Ferengi do wytworzenia niezbędnej do przesłania energii stosują kondensatorów. Tak budowane transportery są wolniejsze od federacyjnych (TNG: The Battle). Każdy typ transportera wydaje, w czasie przesyłu, dźwięk o innym brzmieniu oraz stopniu głośności. Stosowane w latach Sześćdziesiątych XXIII wieku, transportery Klingonów były całkowicie bezgłośne. Transport osób: thumb|Transporter w latach 80'tych XXII wieku. Najczęściej używanym rodzajem transportera był transporter przystosowany do przesyłania członków załogi czy też innych osób. Hala transportera przeznaczonego do przenoszenia osób składała się zazwyczaj z umieszczonych w tym pomieszczeniu: Konsoli Transportera, platformy z umieszczonym nad nią skanerem molekularnym. Przy platformie znajdują się również cewki energetyczne oraz cewki transmisji fazowej. Bufor wzorca wraz z biofiltrem znajdują się na niższym pokładzie pod halą. Na zewnętrznym kadłubie okrętu znajduje się sieć emiterów połączonych z transporterem. Umożliwiają one przesył materii poza okręt. Transportery przeznaczone do transportu osób są znacznie dokładniejsze, posiadają również kompensatory Heisenberga dla zabezpieczenia przesyłu istot żywych, oraz wbudowane biofiltry. Liczba stanowisk na platformie transportera wacha się zależnie od typu okrętu oraz rasy jaka transporter wybudowała: Zainstalowane na okrętach klasy NX transportery miały jedno duże stanowisko na którym mogło się zmieścić 2-3 osób. W XXIII wieku, transportery stosowane przez Federację posiadały kilka pojedynczych stanowisk na platformie. Najczęściej na platformie znajdowało się sześć stanowisk, jakkolwiek istniały transportery jedno lub dwu stanowiskowe. Platformy przeznaczone do transportu sześciu osób staną się standardem na XXIV wiecznych okrętach Federacji. Dla przykładu okręty klasy Galaxy posiadały platformy z sześcioma pojedynczymi stanowiskami i jednym przeznaczonym do transportu niewielkiego ładunku. Transportery stosowane na Defiantach posiadały platformy z trzema stanowiskami w układzie trójkąta. Niektóre XXIII wieczne transportery Klingońskie posiadały platformy z sześcioma sześciokątnymi stanowiskami ułożonymi w linii prostej. Jednakże transportery stosowane na innych okrętach takich jak Bird of Prey, składają się z kilku położonych blisko siebie stanowisk (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). XXIV wieczne transportery Kardasjańskie posiadały od trzech do pięciu trójkątnych stanowisk ułożonych blisko siebie. Tego typu transportery zainstalowane były na Deep Space 9. Transporter był urządzeniem niezawodnym lecz łatwym do uszkodzenia. Cewki transmisji fazowej były wrażliwe i niezwykle czułe na zmiany natężenia energii, przez co mogą zostać łatwo uszkodzone skokiem energii bądź strzałem z fazera. Transporter towarowy: thumb|left|Transporter w ładowni okrętu Galaxy. Transportery towarowe były większą odmianą transporterów osobowych, przeznaczoną do przenoszenia materiałów oraz substancji nieorganicznych. Transportery poza transportem ładunków, mogą być używane do zbierania próbek z powierzchni planet albo gazu z mgławic dla celów naukowych. W rzeczywistości, transportery są wydajne i niezawodne, które są rutynowo używane do transportu małych osobistych przedmiotów. W sytuacjach awaryjnych, transporter towarowy mógł zostać przekalibrowany do przesyłania istot żywych. Sytuacja taka miał miejsce gdy załoga U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701-D transportowała mieszkańców kolonii na Bringloid V wraz z ich inwentarzem bezpośrednio do ładowni nr 5 (TNG: Up The Long Ladder). Konfiguracja transportera towarowego pozwala na transport materiałów o dużej masie oraz objętości. Transportery towarowe przystosowane były do przenoszenia substancji oraz materiałów niebezpiecznych. Montowano je bezpośrednio wewnątrz ładowni okrętu bądź stacji kosmicznej (TNG: Evolution). Stosowane przez Federację XXIV wieczne transportery towarowe, posiadały zazwyczaj pojedyncze stanowisko towarowe o formie okręgu lub owalu. Zdarzały się również transportery posiadające prócz stanowiska towarowego dodane stanowiska do transportu osób. Transportery Awaryjne: thumb|120px|Transporter awaryjny Transportery awaryjne są specjalna odmianą transportera. Umożliwiają one jedynie przesył z okrętu bądź stacji nie zaś przemieszczenie pomiędzy punktami. Wymagają one mniejszej ilości energii od tradycyjnego transportera. W razie awarii systemów zasilających na okręcie załoga może się ewakuować przy pomocy tych transporterów. W końcu XXIV wieku transportery awaryjne przybrały formę urządzeń osobistych mogących przetransportować osobę bez konieczności wchodzenia na platformę. Do uruchomienia takiego urządzenia wystarczył jeden dotyk. Wysyłały one osobę włączającą na wcześniej zaprogramowaną pozycję. thumb|120px|Picard używa transporter awaryjny Z powodu wyraźnych ograniczeń urządzenia te posiadały marginalne znaczenie i w roku 2379 pozostawały wciąż w fazie prototypu (Star Trek: Nemesis). Inne technologie: Część zamieszkujących galaktykę gatunków prowadziła badania nad transporterami różniącymi się technologicznie od stosowanych przez Federację oraz większość gatunków. Sikarianie używali transporterów załamujących przestrzeń. Przemieszczanie polegało na między wymiarowych przesunięciach nie zaś przemianie materii w energię. Pradawna rasa Ikonian stosowała technologię bram. Pozwalała ona na niemal natychmiastowe przemieszczenie na olbrzymie odległości (VOY: Prime Factors, TNG: Contagion). Ograniczenia Czas: Pomimo iż przesyłanie jest szybkie, posiada swoje ograniczenia. Przesył nie może trwać zbyt długo. Pozostawanie poza materią przez zbyt długi okres czas grozi degradacją matrycy i utratą sygnału, co za tym idzie śmiercią przesyłanego. Sygnał transportera musi pozostać na poziomie ponad 50% aby osoba mogła zostać zdematerializowana. Po upływie około 90 sekund siła sygnału spada poniżej 50% i następuje jego zanik (TNG: Realm of Fear). Najdłuższym znanym przypadkiem pozostania w strumieniu transportera, bez degradacji sygnału jest uwięzienie Kapitana Montgomerego Scotta. Jego sygnał przetrwał przez 75 lat zanim został ściągnięty przez U.S.S Enterprise-D (TNG: Relics). Osłony: Zasadniczo transporter nie może przesyłać osób bądź towarów gdy okręt bądź stacja posiada podniesiona osłony. Możliwe było przeniknięcie wiązką transportera przez osłony wykorzystując „okna” elektromagnetyczne tworzące się w wyniku rotacyjnej zmiany częstotliwości osłon. Pojawiająca się w czasie modulacji luka pozwala na przesył wiązki transportera. Do tego typu przesyłu niezbędna jest precyzja i szybkość przez co zazwyczaj odbywa się ona przy pomocy komputera. Pierwszy raz technika ta zastosowana została przez Milesa O’Briena, szefa transportera U.S.S Enterprise-D w roku 2367 (RNG: The Wounded). Kolejnym sposobem osłony przed transportem jest zastosowanie osłon magnetycznych. Osłony takie zastosowane zostały na służącej za więzienie, Klingońskiej planetoidzie Rura Penthe. Miały one za zadanie uniemożliwić więźniom ucieczkę z kolonii poprzez transport na statek (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). W XXIII wieku stosowano również osłony pozwalające na przesył, nie przepuszczały one jednak fazerów oraz innych rodzajów broni energetycznej (TOS: The Return of the Archons). Zatrzymywanie wiązki transportera przez osłony nie musiało oznaczać całkowitej ochrony przed przesyłem. Aldeanie posiadali osłony chroniące ich okręty przed transporterami innych ras podczas gdy sami mogli się przesyłać przy podniesionych osłonach. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w przypadku Borg oraz Dominium. Posiadali oni technologię pozwalającą na przesyłanie się na jednostki Federacji pomimo podniesionych osłon. Część wprowadzonych przez Federację modyfikacji, między innymi rotacyjna zmiana częstotliwości osłon, pozwoliły na ograniczenie penetracji ze strony jednostek Dominium, nie likwidowało ich jednak (TNG: Q Who, DS9: The Jem’Hadar). Prędkość Warp: Transportery nie były przystosowane do dokonywania przesyłu podczas lotu z prędkością Warp. Było to związane z występującymi w polu warp silnymi dystorsjami przestrzennymi (TNG: The Schizoid Man). Transport przy prędkości Warp był niezwykle niebezpieczny, udało się go wykonać zaledwie kilkukrotnie (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, DS9: The Emissary). Jeśli oba statki chcące dokonać transportu lecą z dokładnie taką samą prędkością ( pola warp muszą posiadać taką samą częstotliwość.) transport jest możliwy. W przypadku zagrożenia zanikiem matrycy przesyłanego obiektu przesył jest zatrzymywany przez pierścień graniczny przesyłu (ACB) a obiekt powraca na okręt. Dla dokonania przesyłu pomiędzy okrętem w Warp a obiektem stacjonarnym niezbędne jest zsynchronizowanie częstotliwości (ACB) z częstotliwością rdzenia warp. Działania takie mogą utrudnić namierzenie przesyłanego obiektu. Ta metoda przesyłu stosowana była głównie przez Maquis (VOY: Maneuvers). '' Transport przy wejściu w Warp: Transport przy wejściu w Warp jest możliwy do wykonania, wymaga on jednak bardziej rozbudowanej procedury transportu. W czasie takiego przesyłu statek uruchamia swój transporter w chwili wyjścia z Warp, natychmiast po przesłaniu wiązki wchodzi powtórnie w Warp. Angielskie sformułowanie „Near-warp” oznacza więc przesył odbywający się w kilkudziesięciosekundowym oknie pomiędzy wyjściem a powrotem okrętu do prędkości Warp. Przesyłany w ten sposób osoby relacjonowały odczucie łączenia z nieorganicznym obiektem na krótko przed odtworzeniem ich postaci w transporterze (TNG: The Schizoid Man). ''Transport przy wejściu w Warp określany jest również jako transport „chwyć i leć” Szybciej niż Warp: W roku 2374 załoga U.S.S Voyager dokonała przesyłu członków załogi U.S.S Dauntless NX 01-A gdy oba okręty pozostawały w uślizgu w strumieniu kwantowym. W czasie przesyłu przyspieszył kierując się w stronę Dountles, pokonując ograniczenia prędkości jakie stawiała geometria pola warp w czasie ‘’Biorąc pod uwagę datę wystrzelenia U.S.S Voyager przy transporcie w strumieniu kwantowym zastosowano standardowych transporterów Mark VII.’’ Zasięg: W XXII stuleciu standardowy ziemski transporter pozwalał na przesył obiektów znajdujących się nie dalej niż 10,000 kilometrów. W XXIV stuleciu zasięg transportera wzrósł do 40,000 kilometrów, jakkolwiek transport podprzestrzenny pozwalał na przesył z odległości kilku lat świetlnych (ENT: Rajiin, TNG: A Matter Of Honor, Bloodlines). Wiele pełniących służbę w XXIV wieku okrętów Gwiezdnej Floty posiadało transportery awaryjne, ich zasięg nie przekraczał jednak 10 kilometrów (VOY: Future’s End)). Pomimo iż maksymalną odległością przesyłu jest 40,000 kilometrów w niektórych wypadkach zasięg ten ulegał skróceniu. Co najmniej raz w trakcie drogi powrotnej załoga U.S.S Voyager nie mogła skorzystać z pełnego zasięgu transportera. Jedna z takich sytuacji miała miejsce kiedy to z powodu braku części elementów komputera głównego, Voyager musiał zbliżyć się na odległość 500 kilometrów do powierzchni planety w celu przesłania Kapitan Kathryn Janeway na pokład (VOY: Concerning Flight). Osiągnięcie odległości 500 kilometrów od powierzchni w wypadku Ziemi zmusiło by okręt do wejścia w jonosferę. Maksymalny zasięg transportera różnił się zależnie od gatunku który zbudował urządzenie i poziomu rozwoju technologicznego przezeń prezentowanego. Największy zasięg z pośród znanych Federacji prezentują transportery Sikarian, mogące przesłać obiekty na odległość 40,000 kilometrów. Było to jednak spowodowane dużymi złożami kwarcu znajdującymi się na ich rodzimej planecie, które wzmacniały sygnał. Ograniczało to możliwość osiągania takiego zasięgu do transportu z ich rodzimej planety (VOY: Prime Factor). Spock twierdził iż tajemniczy mocodawcy Garego Seven osiągnęli technologię pozwalającą na dokonanie transportu na odległość co najmniej tysiąca lat świetlnych. Scotty informował później Kirka iż przesył którego dokonał Seven, wytworzył taką ilość energii że spalił wszystkie mierniki. Nie był on w stanie określić odległości na jaką Gary się przetransportował, prawdopodobnie mógł on dokonać transportu w czasie. Sposób w jaki tego dokonali pozostaje nieznany jako, że nie nawiązano nigdy więcej kontaktu a sami mocodawcy przy pomocy nieznanej technologii ukryli własną planetę. W późniejszym okresie pojawiały się sygnały pozwalające sądzić iż ich technologia uległa dalszemu rozwojowi (TOS: Assigment: Earth). Transportery Dominium były powiązane z stosowanymi przez nich Transponderami Naprowadzającymi, pozwalało to na wzroście zasięgu transportera do co najmniej trzech lat świetlnych (DS9: Covenant). Promieniowanie i substancja: Pewne rodzaje promieniowania oraz materiałów, zazwyczaj minerały takie jak Kelbonit, uniemożliwiały przesłanie za pomocą transportera. Zazwyczaj problem taki był związany z rozproszeniem (ACB), lub zakłócaniem pracy wiązki namierzającej transportera. Zakłócenia mogą być pochodzenia naturalnego bądź też mogą być wygenerowane sztucznie. Występują one zazwyczaj przy transporcie obiektów z powierzchni na statek, rzadziej pomiędzy dwoma jednostkami. Usprawnienia: Przez stulecia stosowania transporterów wprowadzono do nich wiele usprawnień i zmian mających na celu pokonanie ograniczeń oraz usprawnienia ich pracy. Na przestrzeni XXIV wieku na większości jednostek Gwiezdnej Floty zaczęto stosować wzmacniacze matrycy, było to związane z coraz częstszym awaryjnym przesyłem załogi z powierzchni planety na okręt. Większość z pośród tych usprawnień miało na celu uniemożliwienie dokonania transportu z obcej jednostki bądź też dla umożliwienia transportu osób i zaopatrzenia w czasie wykonywania przez okręt manewrów czy też innych sytuacjach uniemożliwiających pierwotnie transport. Usprawnienia były najczęściej wymyślane i wprowadzane w warunkach bojowych przez załogę okrętu. W roku 2293, Spock użył paska viridium dla namierzenia i przesłania na okręt znajdujących się na Rura Penthe Kapitana Kirka i Doktora McMoy’a (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). W roku 2375 Vedek Fala dał Pułkownik Kirze Neris w podarunku mały kryształ. Ten, nieznanego pochodzenia, przedmiot, był transporterem który przeniósł ją kilka lat świetlnych na Empok Nor (DS9: Covenant). Obrażenia: Pomimo iż transport osób o niewielkich obrażeniach odbywał się bez problemu, niemożliwe było przeniesienie osoby o ciężkich obrażeniach. W przypadku obrażeń mózgu bądź porażenia podstawowych funkcji życiowych, transport był możliwie w wypadku gdy ochotnik asekurował rannego. Transport taki polegał na połączeniu obu osób za pomocą czujników neuronowych poprzez trikorder medyczny. Takie połączenie pozwala na krótko ustabilizować pacjenta i przesłać go do ambulatorium (TNG: Transfigurations). Funkcje dodatkowe: Dezaktywacja broni: W XXIV wieku transportery miały możliwość dezaktywowania wszelkiego rodzaju przesyłanej broni. Dokonywano tego poprzez wyłączenia części energii z przesyłanego sygnału (TNG: Datalore). Zabezpieczenie przed przesyłem broni mogło wyglądać dwojako; można było rozładować przesyłana broń energetyczną (TNG: The Most Toys), bądź zablokować jej przesył poprzez odłączenie broni z przesyłanego strumienia materii w takim wypadku osoba przesyłana materializowała się bez broni (DS9: To the Death). Łączenie dwóch transporterów: Możliwa jest do wykonania operacja połączenia dwóch transporterów. W takim przypadku jeden z okrętów Federacji może kontrolować pracę transportera na innym Federacyjnym okręcie w sposób zdalny. Operacja taka jest pomocna przy przesłaniu załogi bądź zwiadu pomiędzy dwoma jednostkami, gdy zakłócenia uniemożliwiają namiar. Czas tak przeprowadzanego przesyłu jest dwukrotnie dłuższy aniżeli przy zastosowaniu standardowej procedury. W celu przeprowadzenia takiego przesyłu konieczne jest ustawienie połączenia z drugim transporterem dla wprowadzenia ustawień. Następnie konieczne jest uruchomienie synchronizatora systemu, dokonuje on automatycznej synchronizacji buforów matrycy obu transporterów. Po przełączeniu cewek transmisji fazowej w tryb gotowości możliwe jest rozpoczęcie przesyłu. Skutkiem ubocznym tego typu transportu może być odczuwanie przez osobę przesłaną lekkiego oszołomienia (TNG: Realm of Fear). Przesył wewnątrz okrętu: W połowie lat 60 XXIII wieku, przesyłanie osoby z platformy transportera w inny punkt okrętu było operacją niezwykle niebezpieczną. Istniejące w tamtym okresie ograniczenia technologiczne stwarzały ryzyko niedokładnego wyboru współrzędnych przesyłu co groziło rematerializacją w ścianie, pokładzie bądź rdzeniu warp (TOS: Day of the Dove). Tego typu operacje wykonali Komandor Riker| i [[Tasha Yar w czasie ratowania załogi Ornarańskiego frachtowca Sanction. W czasie ewakuacji pasażerowie wraz z ładunkiem zostali przesłani na Enterprise (TNG: Symbiosis). Pomimo ryzyka jakie towarzyszyło takiemu przesyłowi w XXIII wieku ,nie stanowił on niebezpieczeństwa i był stosowany w sto lat wcześniej (ENT: Chosen Realm). '' Przesył bezpośredni: Pierwszy znany bezpośredni transport, dokonany przez personel Federacji miał miejsce w 2286 roku. Możliwość takiego transportu posiadał skradziony przez załogę U.S.S Enterprise okręt Klingoński (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). W drugiej połowie XXIV wieku dokonał się rozwój technologiczny transporterów. Zmodyfikowane bufory matrycy oraz skanery namierzające pozwoliły na bezpieczne przesyłanie pomiędzy dwoma miejscami, bez rematerializacji na platformie transportera. Operacja ta była wykonywana automatycznie przez synchronizator bezpośredniego przesyłu (TNG: Brothers). W czasie bezpośredniego przesyłu strumień materii jest zatrzymywany w buforze matrycy póki ACB nie namierzy punktu docelowego. Następnie strumień materii jest przekierowywany w nową lokalizację gdzie odbywa się rematerializacja. Kierowanie tego typu transportem może się odbyć z dowolnego terminala komputerowego na okręcie, posiadającego bezpośrednie połączenie z komputerem transportera. Operacja taka często wykonywana jest z terminala znajdującego się na mostku. Umożliwia to przesłanie oficerów zwiadu bezpośrednio na mostek okrętu. Tego typu transport wymaga dwukrotnie większej ilości energii aniżeli tradycyjny, przy jego wykonywaniu wciąż obowiązują ograniczenia związane z transportem (Star Trek: Nemesis). Procedura ta była niezwykle użyteczna gdy występowała konieczność natychmiastowego przeniesienia osoby do ambulatorium (Star Trek: First Contact). Podporucznik Wesley Crusher wykorzystał tę metodę do przemieszczania Rikera i Worfa znajdujących się w Risa/Ktarian Mind Game (TNG: Game). Namiar Transportera: Na przestrzeni XXIV wieku pojawiła się praktyka zachowywania „namiaru” (zapisanej kopii matrycy obiektu podlegającego transportowi). Działania takie podyktowane są względami bezpieczeństwa. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach transporter może zostać zmodyfikowany tak, by przy rematerializacji zrekonfigurował strumień materii zastępując przesyłany obiekt jego wcześniejszą wersją. Technika ta została zastosowana po raz pierwszy dla odtworzenia Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard’a po kontakcie z obcą energią (TNG: Lonely Among Us). W razie konieczności do stworzenia namiaru można się posłużyć kodem DNA osoby. Technika ta została zastosowana przez Milesa O’Brien’a oraz Porucznika Geordiego La Forge’a w czasie misji do Stacji Badawczej Darwin Genetic w 2365 roku. Namiar może być zapisany na okres służby osoby na jednostce, po przeniesieniu osoby na inną jednostkę bądź bazę namiar jest kasowany (TNG: Unnatural Selection). Porównując zapisane w transporterze namiary Deanny Troi oraz Miles’a O’Bren’a z przed i po pobycie w więzieniu Ux-Mal, Doktor Crusher mogła stwierdzić wysoki poziom anionicznej oraz synaptycznej energii emitowanej przez ich systemy nerwowe (TNG: Power Play). Zakłócanie przesyłu: Działanie transportera może zostać zakłócone a strumień materi przechwycony i przekierowany poprzez wiązkę holowniczą. Przesyłany w takich warunkach obiekt może zostać zmaterializowany w innych współrzędnych aniżeli pierwotnie ustalone. Tego typu błąd może zostać wykryty jedynie poprzez sprawdzenie dziennika transportera. Namierzenie koordynatów materializacji obiektu w takich warunkach, jest niemożliwe. Można jednak wyliczyć miejsce pochodzenia wiązki co pozwala na przybliżone określenie miejsca materializacji (TNG: Attached). Prywatny Transporter: Transporter może być zaprogramowany tak by możliwe było przeniesienie tylko wybranej osoby.Ustawienie takie działa dwukierunkowo, niemożliwe jest zarówno wysłanie z jak i przesłanie na platformę tak skonfigurowanego urządzenia osoby nieupoważnionej. Dla uruchomienia urządzenia konieczne jest podanie kodu dostępu. Obejście takiej blokady jest niemal niemożliwe. W przypadku gdy niemożliwe jest użycie głównego komputera dla obsługi transportera, zastąpić go może kilka połączonych ze sobą trikorderów. Połączone ze sobą kilka trikorderów oficerów może przełamać blokadę nałożoną na transporter. W takim wypadku każdy z przesłanych oficerów jest rozpoznawany przez transporter jako osoba zaprogramowana (TNG: Brothers). Przesyłanie grupowe: Niektóre transportery są przystosowane do jednoczesnego przeniesienia dużej liczby osób a następnie zmaterializowanie ich pojedynczo bądź wszystkich jednocześnie. Taki sposób transportu stosowany jest jedynie sporadycznie ze względów bezpieczeństwa. W roku 2268 załoga U.S.S Enterprise przetransportowała w ten sposób członków załogi z okrętu Klingońskiego. W 2377 roku na pokład U.S.S Voyager zostało przeniesionych ponad 200 załogantów Klingońskiego okrętu wojennego. Operacji tej dokonano poprzez zwiększenie pojemności bufora zamontowanego w transporterze (TOS: Day of the Dove, VOY: Prophecy). Wypadki przy transporcie: Pomimo iż transporter był szybkim I bezpiecznym sposobem przemieszczania się, sporadycznie wciąż jeszcze zdarzały się wypadki. Skały pod skórą: W roku 2151, Chorąży Ethan Novakovich był przesyłany z planety, zwanej później Archer IV, na pokład Enterprise NX-01. Na planecie panowała burza, po przesłaniu chorąży miał pod skórą liczne kamienie i pył. Doktor Phlox usunął zanieczyszczenia oraz zajął się wszystkimi uszkodzeniami skóry. Niestety, tropolizyna, która była we krwi chorążego posiadała toksyczny neutron, który spowodował śmieć Novakovicha (ENT: Strange New World). Podział osobowości: W roku 2266, data gwiezdna [[]]1672.1, funkcje transportera zostały zakłócone przez nieznaną rudę metalu. Dało to początek jednemu z najdziwniejszych wypadków jakie zarejestrowano. Kapitan James T. Kirk został rozdzielony na dwie oddzielne osoby. Jedna z postaci otrzymała wszystkie pozytywne cechy Kapitana, podczas gdy druga negatywne. Minęło trochę czasu nim odkryto rozdwojenie Kapitana. „Zła” kopia kapitana poruszała się w tym czasie po całym okręcie pijąc, bijąc członków załogi a nawet napastując Protokolantkę Rand. Gdy został wykryty i złapany w maszynowni wypalił z fazera uszkadzając transporter. Scotty i Spock dokonali naprawy umożliwiając przesłanie. Naprawione urządzenie przed przesyłem musiało zostać przetestowane przez przesłanie za jego pomocą istoty żywej. Przeprowadzony test wykazał możliwość rozszczepienia istoty żywej na dwie części jednakże zwierzę nie przeżyło ponownego scalania. Pomimo tego niepowodzenia Kapitan Kirk wyraził zgodę na przesłanie jego dwóch „osobowości” i próbę scalenia (TOS: The Enemy Within). ''W latach 60’tych autorzy scenariuszy znali jedynie ogólne zasady działania urządzeń Federacji, nie znali natomiast szczegółów technicznych oraz praw jakie rządzą tymi procesami. W czasach produkcji „Star Trek: The Next Generation” autorzy znali już szczegółowe zasady działania urządzeń i ich ograniczenia. Wiedzieli więc iż rozszczepienie takie jest niemożliwe. Wiedza ta nie ustrzegła ich jednak przed dokonaniem rozszczepienia osoby (TNG: Second Chances). Transport do lustrzanego wszechświata: thumb|left|Transporter na I.S.S Enterprise W 2267 roku Burza Jonowa doprowadziła do awarii transportera. Awaria dotknęła powracającą z rozmów z Kanclerzem Halkanem delegację z U.S.S Enterprise. Po rematerializacji na pokładzie okazało się że znajdują się w lustrzanym wszechświecie, na pokładzie I.S.S Enterprise. W wszechświecie tym w miejsce niosącej pokój Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet istnieje brutalne i autokratyczne Imperium Terrańskie, w którym każdo z nich posiada swojego odpowiednika (TOS: Mirror, Mirror). Wypadki śmiertelne: thumb|Świerć Komandora [[Sonak|Sonaka]] W roku 2272, śmierć poniosło dwóch członków załogi U.S.S Enterprise. Jednym z nich był oficer naukowy Komandor Sonak. Zginęli oni podczas przesyłu na pokład stojącego w doku Enterprise, transporter na okręcie pozostawał w remoncie gdy przesłano na niego załogantów. Matryce przesyłanych uległy zakłóceniu i degradacji, „to co powróciło, nie żyło długo, na szczęście.”(Star Trek: The Motion Picture) W początkach 2375 roku w czasie transportu doszło do śmierci Weyon’a 5. Podejrzenie o przeprowadzenie sabotażu padło na Damara, który miał być przenoszony wraz z Weyonem 5 lecz został wcześniej odwołany (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River). Zduplikowanie osoby: thumb|[[Thomas Riker]] W roku 2361, Okręt Gwiezdnej Floty U.S.S Potemkin osłaniał ewakuację placówki badawczej na Nervala IV. Członkiem przesyłanego zespołu był Porucznik Riker. W chwili przesyłania Rikera Potemkin dostał się w Pole dystorsji przestrzennych prowadząc do przerwania transportu. Ponowiony przesył dla ominięcia zakłóceń został rozdzielony na dwie równoległe wiązki, po zmaterializowaniu się w jednej z nich Porucznika Rikera, druga została odesłana na planetę. W odbitej wiązce na planecie zmaterializował się drugi, identyczny Riker. W przeciwieństwie do stworzonych w 2266 roku dwóch Kirków, obaj Porucznicy Rikerzy byli identyczni pod względem psychicznym jak i fizycznym. Potemkin opuścił orbitę nie wiedząc o pozostawionym na powierzchni drugim poruczniku. Istnienie drugiego Rikera zostało odkryte przez załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, która przyleciała na Nervala IV po ośmiu latach. Zabrali oni drugiego Rikera na pokład Enterprise (TNG: Second Chances). Utrata ubrania: W czasie swej kariery w Gwiezdnej Flocie, Chakotay przeżył awarię transportera w wyniku, której został pozbawiony ubrania. Jego mundur pozostał na platformie transportera z którego go wysyłano, sam zaś Chekotay zmaterializował się w bokserkach (VOY: In the Flesh). Podróże w czasie: W roku 2371, Oficerowie Deep Space 9, Benjamin Sisko, Julian Bashir oraz Jadzia Dax zostali przypadkowo przesłani do roku 2024. Winowajcą tego błędu była mikroskopijna osobliwość przemierzająca Układ Słoneczny. Wybuchła ona dokładnie w chwili transportu oficerów. Błąd ten został wykryty przez Miles’a O’Brien’a, który to skonfigurował transporter tak iż mógł wysłać siebie i Kirę Nerys w różne momenty ziemskiej historii by odnaleźć oficerów. W czasie swego pobytu w XXI wieku, Sisko doprowadził przypadkowo do śmierci Gabriela Bella. Zdarzenie to zmusiło go do zastąpienia Bella, dla zachowania integralności linii czasowej. Od tego czasu Sisko znajduje się na wszystkich historycznych zdjęciach przedstawiających Bell’a (DS9: Past Tense, Part I). Przemiana w hologram: W roku 2372, matryce oficerów Deep Sapce 9 zostały czasowo zapisane w pamięci komputera głównego stacji. Zabezpieczyło to je przed degradacją. Działania takie były konieczne gdyż byli oni przenoszeni z runabouta w chwili jego eksplozji. Po przeniesieniu do pamięci matryce Sisko, Kiry, Worfa, Dax oraz O’Briena zostały przypadkowo włączone w holoprogram uruchomiony przez Juliana Bashira. Każde z nich odgrywało jedną z postaci programu. Oficerowie zostali przywróceni do swych normalnych postaci przez Michaela Eddingtona (DS9: Our Man Bashir). Połączenie dwóch istot w jedną: thumb|left|[[Tuvix]] Przyczyną kolejnego wypadku z udziałem transportera były enzymy lysosomalne wytworzone przez nowo odkrytą orchideę. Połączeniu w czasie transportu doznali Tuvok i Neelix, tymczasowo powstała „osoba” posiadała mieszankę talentów i elementów osobowości obydwu pierwowzorów. Osoba kazała nazywać siebie Tuvixem, od złożenia imion pierwowzorów. Po odkryciu metody rozdziału Tuvixa i rematerializacji Tuvoka oraz Neelixa, Tuvix stwierdził że dokonanie tego jest morderstwem. Pomimo sprzeciwu i tak dokonano ponownego rozdzielenia osób. Członkowie załogi Voyagera wyszli z tego bez szwanku (VOY: Tuvix). Inne wypadki: *TOS ** *TNG ** ** * *VOY ** *ENT ** ** Ze względu na te wypadki niektóre osoby panicznie boją się przesyłania transporterem bądź doznają szoku po przesłaniu. Godnym uwagi jest fakt iż w połowie XXIV wieku zdarzało się nie więcej aniżeli trzy wypadki przy transporcie, w roku. Jest to liczba marginalna zważając na liczbę kilku milionów przesyłanych w tym czasie ludzi (TNG: Realm of Fear). ca:Transportador cs:Transportér de:Transporter en:Transporter es:Transportador fr:Téléporteur it:Teletrasporto ja:転送装置 nl:Transporter pt:Transportador ru:Транспортер Kategoria:Przedmioty i narzędzia Kategoria:Technologia transportera